I Will Fly
by Naomi Wiflath
Summary: Sora and Riku are 'Candidates' at G.O.A. A place where kids are trained to help protect the last planet Zion. But when A strange Girl shows up, everything becomes more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**I Will Fly **–Working Title-

A Crossover fic by: **Naomi Wiflath**

Chapter 1: **Recovery**

_**Although it doesn't seem so obvious to me**_

_**You somehow understand this hidden truth within me**_

_**So while I wait, playing fate's game**_

_**You stand back and watch, unable to comprehend**_

_**This link between us, so frail yet strong**_

_**The hidden story that has already begun**_

_**So tell me world traveler, does my fate lie in your destiny?**_

_**What have I lost in my hidden memory?**_

"_What the hell… What is that?"_

"_The scan is complete. It appears to be some type of transport vessel. But it is seriously damaged, probably from Giseisha. Should I request it be retrieved?"_

"_Yes, but don't bother the goddess pilots about this. Have some of the level two Candidates handle this. It will be good practice for recovery missions."_

"_Yes sir, sending the message now…"_

"Aww man, you gotta be kidding me… Do we honestly have to do this?" The boy asked, running a hand through his messy blackish brown hair.

"Stop complaining and get ready for launch." Replied the girl from the image in front of him. He frowned.

"Man, this sucks… Why not have some of the third class candidates do this." The boy complained again, making the right preparations for his Pro-Ing to launch.

"God Zero, do you ever stop complaining? Just get your butt out there and retrieve the craft!" The girl snapped, hitting various buttons on the control panel before her.

"And why does _he_ have to come with?" He continued, ignoring his repairer's complaints. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Just hurry up, so I don't have to hear your nagging." She said.

The three Pro-ing's launched into the darkness of space. Numbers 86, 87 and 88. Pilots Yamagi Kushida, Hiead Gner and Zero Enna.

"The craft is about 100 Km towards Zion. You are you recover it and bring it back without damaging it any further… Are you listening Zero?"

"Yes, yes… I hear ya." Zero sighed; this is _not _what he wanted to do. This was just a boring recovery mission, and he got stuck doing it.

"Hey Kinza, you see anything?" Zero asked, scanning the skies before him.

"It's more to your right, just there."

Zero looked hard into the blackness and was able to see a white craft. He and the two candidates with him sped off towards it. It didn't take long for them to get to the wreckage.

"What the hell…" Zero looked shocked at the wreckage. The little transport ship looked as if some giant claws tried to slash it in half.

"I wonder… If anyone is inside it…" Yamagi said, just as amazed as Zero was. Hiead didn't seem to be affected by this at all, and prepared to tow the vessel back to G.O.A.'s bay. Zero and Yamagi followed suite, not saying anything.

_Find me…_

_The 'me' that's divided into you several times…_

_As I am reborn from the ashes once again_

_I still don't understand the circumstances anymore_

_So tell me, was I suppost to fight the darkness by your side?_

_I bite my tongue till blood soaks my shirt_

_Why does this hurt so much?_

"Zero? Where are you going?" Kinza asked, stopping Zero's dash down the hall.

"I'm going to see that ship we recovered." He replied.

"Shouldn't you ask before you run off doing things?" Kinza asked, pushing some of her pink hair out of her face.

"if you're gonna come then hurry up." Zero replied, turning around and continuing his dash. Kinza sighed, then followed, knowing that someone should go with him incase he did anything stupid.

Zero stopped in front of a large window that revealed the large bay below. There the wreckage was already being one through for any clues or survivors.

"Hey- what's going on?" A voice asked making Zero turn to see a boy with brown, gravity defying spiky hair and bright blue eyes. Another boy stood beside him, who was alittle taller. He had silvery hair with sharp aqua eyes.

"Who the heck are you?" Zero asked stupidly. He was then suddenly smacked over the head by Kinza, who he didn't notice was there.

"Oww! What the heck was that for!" Zero complained.

"Idiot, he was just put up to level two. You should know him, he was even introduced!" Kinza scolded. "That there is Candidate 90, Sora Hikura." She said, pointing to the brunette boy who grinned. "And that is Riku Kunisaki. Repairer in training." She then pointed to the Silver headed boy who waved.

"Dude… you're a repairer?" Zero asked Riku, trying not to laugh. Riku growled and gave Zero an 'I hate you' glare while Kinza smacked Zero over the head again.

"So… anyway. What's going on?" Sora asked, changing the subject before Zero did any more damage.

"We just finished recovering that transport vessel down there." Zero replied turning back towards the window and leaned on the railing.

"What happened to it?" Riku asked in surprise.

"No one knows… They're investigating that now." Kinza replied.

Zero looked over at Sora, whose expression was odd. His brow was furrowed in seriousness and concern as he gazed down at the scene below.

"Hey… is something wrong?" Zero asked. Sora's expression immediately changed to a wary smile.

"No, nothing. Why?"

"Oh… Well you looked all tense and stuff."

"Er… it's nothing. I was just thinking about something is all." Sora looked back at the wreckage again.

Although Zero couldn't quite put his finger on what, those two… Especially Sora, were very strange.

"Hey look!" Kinza said, snapping Zero from his little revere. Down below there was a busy scrabble of activity. Then someone emerged from the wreckage carrying someone in his arms. They were covered with blood.

"No way, they found a survivor?" Zero asked, raising his brow in surprise. He watched as the person was rushed away, but then something caught his eye. A dark shadow moved from the wreckage, but before he could blink it was gone again. He rubbed his eyes, wondering if he was just seeing things.

"I wonder if they're alright…" Kinza asked, pulling off her baseball cap. Sora gasped in surprise at the furry cat ears on her head, and clasped a hand over his mouth. Kinza frowned, putting her hands on her hips.

"What?" She snapped. Sora looked back at the window, coughing.

"Er, nothing. Nothing at all." He said quickly. Riku snickered. For the rest of the day, Sora averted his eyes from Kinza's. Kinza ignored him and Zero didn't know any of this was going on. Riku tried hard not to burst out laughing at the whole thing.

_**And one day you will understand**_

_**That I am really apart of all of you**_

_**As I lie in wait with that hidden truth**_

_**You strive to understand the mysteries **_

_**Your destines are now intertwined**_

_**But remember, even if interrupted midway…**_

_**Hope is still being spun**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I Will Fly** –Working Title-

A Crossover fic By: **Naomi Wiflath**

Chapter 2: **Civilian Shadow**

_**Weave and fly in the fabric of time**_

_**Your destines now intertwined**_

_**Look ahead young one, look and fine me**_

_**The hidden one, with the final key**_

_**Both Light and darkness, two sides of every soul**_

_**One without another, Cannot be whole**_

"_Hey… I think she's coming to."_

_The girl opened her eyes and sat up, somewhat dazed. She looked around, frowning slightly. _

"_Hey, what's your name?" Asked a man, which she hadn't noticed. She swung her legs over and tilted her head._

"_My… name?" Her expression turned suddenly fearful as the man sighed. _

"_Yes, your name." He replied. She looked at the ground as she wracked her brain. After what seemed like forever it finally came to her. _

"_My name… is Naomi Wiflath…" _

"So we get today off, then? I wonder why." Zero asked.

"Who knows…" Sora replied, sighing. He gave Riku an uneasy look, which dumbfounded Zero even more. He still couldn't figure the two out, and they always acted strangely. But he hung out with them none the less. Since Clay is somewhere in the higher ups and Kinza off in god knows where, he didn't really have anything else to do. They were great and all, but… they didn't seem to fit in for some reason. Many people just avoided them in general.

"Man… I wonder where the heck Kinza went off to… Hey wait a minute, who is your repairer Sora?" Zero asked, knowing if Kinza was here she would knock him one for such a retarded question.

"Oh… Her name is Aura Nomura I think…" Sora replied, scratching the back of his head.

"You dork, how could you not know that!" Riku scolded. "Which reminds me, where is she?" Sora shrugged, then suddenly froze.

"What's wro-." Zero was cut off when the lights flickered. Riku growled.

"I guess you were right, Sora. There is much more to this then we realize." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Zero asked, but was ignored. Sora turned to Riku, his face set in that same deep concern as before.

"I think there's only one, but that's all it takes. Let's go." Riku nodded and both turned tail and bolted down the hall.

"Hey! Wait up!" Zero called, trying to catch up…

'_We cannot be swallowed into the light,_

_Nor fade into the Darkness,_

_For we walk the path of the Twilight!'_

"So you don't remember… _anything_?"

Naomi shook her head, and frowned at the man before her. He had introduced himself as head instructor Azuma. With blackish hair and a pair of small glasses perched on his nose, he gave her a tired look.

Naomi's mind raced. She really couldn't remember anything at all. She didn't know where she was, what was going on… anything. She couldn't help but feel that something was terribly wrong.

She looked away, fiddling with the fabric of her black t-shirt absentmindedly. Her long brunette hair reached down to her lower back, and her eyes were a piercing hazel green. She wore black pants with red straps that crisscrossed from her back pockets to solver clips by her knees. They also had large red pockets, one above and to the side of each knee. Her shoes were black with silver buckles and a steel toe. Although she looked completely different then the people she'd seen, she couldn't help to think that the look was pretty sweet.

Azuma sighed, rubbing his temples. What on earth was he going to do with some girl with amnesia?

"Well I guess we can send her to one of the colonies…" Azuma trailed off, talking more to himself then anything.

"Colony? You don't mean a Space Colony, don't you?" Naomi asked.

"Yes." He replied. "You really have forgotten _everything_ haven't you?"

Naomi sighed inwardly. She was so confused.

Azuma, frowned, scratching his chin.

"Whatever, come on. I'll show you where you can stay till we can find out what to do with you." Naomi got up and started following him down the plain white hallways. They seemed very dull to Naomi. They came to a short hallway with a door on each end. Suddenly the lights flickered above them, making both stop.

"What the hell?" Azuma muttered in surprise. The lights flickered again before finally giving out.

"What's going on?" Naomi asked.

"The hell would I know. Be quiet." Azuma mumbled again in the darkness. Not even the auxiliary lights were working. All power was gone.

Naomi's eyes darted around, trying to see into the darkness. For some reason she was on edge, like she was being watched from somewhere in the blackness.

A crash against the door made Naomi almost jump out of her skin. Azuma was trying to open the electric steel door, and was failing miserably.

_Oh yes we'll fight; back to back_

_I will wish for you and me_

_Hoping that; you'll see the song we hum_

The trio continued running until they came to a hall. All its lights were off, leaving nothing but darkness. Without hesitating, Sora and Riku plunged themselves into the halls dark depths. Zero paused for a moment, But continued after them. He woldn't be left behind, and maybe there were Gieshia to fight. Or even more, find out what Sora and Riku were really all about.

_It's funny, how the similarities in me,_

_Can be found in no one else but you_

_Sometimes I wonder, If I ever could be myself_

_Because I seem to be a little bit of everyone else_

_But then again, that fact already makes me unique_

_Forever connected to you since the dawn of time_

_It may be my destiny to bridge the gap between worlds_

_And even between light and dark_

_But sometimes one wonders_

_What really IS meant to be, in this infinite game of Destiny_

_All I know is for now, it is time I forge my own path_

_And that my path will cross yours many times in the future_

_**The world is not painted in black and white**_

_**But more like a faded shade of grey**_


End file.
